


Could You Be Home?

by Lonelygrl91



Category: Shadowhunters, Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anxiety, Character death (Prior to story starting), Depression, Drug Use, F/M, Good Jonathan Morgenstern, He Gets There, High School AU, Hurt/Comfort, Kinda, M/M, Military Luke, No Beta, Poverty, References to Homophobia, again kinda, mentions of child abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lonelygrl91/pseuds/Lonelygrl91
Summary: In Jace’s 18 years of life he had moved 14 times. From Europe to all around the United States Jace’s passport was littered with former friendships, forgotten numbers, and lost items along the way. However, Idris, New York was supposed to be different, supposedly the last move the Morgenstern-Fairchild-Herondale-Garroway clan would make, he would believe it when he saw it. But will he break all his family’s rules for the overworked teen across the street?Alec Lightwood just wanted to be invisible. To live the rest of his pathetic life as the town outcast in solitude and quiet. But when Jace shows up he gives Alec something he didn’t remember having. A reason to be more. Can Alec actually live instead of survive?
Relationships: Alec Lightwood/Jace Wayland, Past Alec Lightwood/Magnus Bane - Relationship
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Rule 1: Don’t Get Attached

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Welcome welcome! This is based off an original character that I wrote a few years ago and as I was remembering him I realised this could be a great Jalec fic! The title comes from the song Could You Be Home by Heffron Drive, It’s a pretty accurate representation of this fic as a whole so I would check it out if you want! 
> 
> Just for some clarity: 
> 
> Jonathan Morgenstern - 18
> 
> Jace Herondale - 18
> 
> Clary Fairchild - 15 
> 
> Alec Lightwood - 17 (Almost 18) 
> 
> Isabelle Lightwood - 17 (Deceased prior to story starting)
> 
> Magnus Bane - 17 (Deceased prior to story starting) 
> 
> I believe everything else is explained throughout the story, but if you have any questions please feel free to reach out!

In the Morgenstern-Fairchild-Herondale-Garroway house there were two rules and two rules only. The first was never get attached to anything that wasn’t movable. With Luke being military and the three teenagers’ knack for trouble, the family was rarely in the same place for more than a year. While the weather was cooler than Italy, it was, like every other one of their 14 moves, still temporary, no matter how many times Luke promises this one is until graduation. As Jace pulled the last box out of the suburban he kicked the door closed and tossed it inside. 

Once he was done, Jace wiped his hands of any dirt before the blond sat on a swing that was hanging on the wrap around porch that adorned the front of the house. It was one of those typical upstate New York homes, not necessarily extravagant, but definitely old. Rubbing a hand through his hair he sighed. Mom, Luke, Clary, and Jonathan had all gone into town to grab some of the supplies they needed to get the house in working order. Jace’s room, the basement, was missing a few lightbulbs but was in the best shape as far as move in readiness. Because his room was the “best off” Jace volunteered to stay and finish unpacking the family car and waved them off about an hour ago.

He was fine while he had something to do, but as Jace closed his eyes the fear his family was leaving him crept in. He was in a new place, new phone number, hell, he hadn’t lived in the United States for five years. It would be extremely easy to just drive away, leave him in this one horse town, alone, with no idea where they went. 

Taking a deep breath he counted to five and let the feeling of dread ooze out of his body. The air was different here than in Italy, it wasn’t as salty, and with the August heat the humidity was causing beads of sweat to form on his forehead. Slipping a hand over his head Jace thought about the town they moved to. Idris, New York. The fourth location in New York they’d lived in, but only the second in the past decade. It wasn’t as great as some of the other places that he lived, but he’d considered New York the closest thing he’s ever had to a home. 

Jace didn’t know how long he’d sat there, eyes closed before hearing a loud truck rumble down the street. He frowned at the noise opening his eyes to glare angrily at the car. But when an old beat up Chevy pulled into one of the parking places diagonal from Jace’s house the blond took a second to readjust, after all this was one of his neighbours and his mother would skin him if he was rude. While he waited for the person to get out of the truck Jace took the opportunity to look at the building looming in the trees. It seemed to be an old house that was converted into multiple apartments from the looks of it. Also from the looks of it it hadn’t been painted in  about 25 years either. 

Drawing his eyes back to the truck he frowned when he saw a kid around his age slip out greased to the bone, hair everywhere and even from this distance Jace could see the stiffness and pain in his walk. He wasn’t sure who the kid was, but he would place money on the fact he was the most beautiful human he’d ever seen. Without anything to do, Jace ran downstairs and grabbed his phone. He made it just in time to see the now clean, teen come back out to the truck, this time in a retail uniform. Frowning again he looked down at his phone, it was 5PM. He was about to send a text to his family when he saw the blue Honda pull into the drive. 

“Jace!” Luke called as he rolled down the window. “Hope you don’t mind but we brought pizza! Do you mind coming and grabbing it while we get the rest of the groceries in?” Slipping his phone in his back pocket the blond temporarily forgot about the mysterious brunet that lived across the way. 

+++++++++

The next day found Jace on his motorcycle at an ungodly hour in order to make it to his first class. Idris high school wasn’t far, but getting up before 7:45 was a struggle for the teen. It didn’t help when leaving this morning Jace nearly ran into the mysterious brunet. The teen looked ready for a day of school so instead of flipping him off like he normally would, Jace made a dramatic go ahead gesture that had the brunet’s eyebrow in his hairline. Much to Jace’s dismay it did nothing to relinquish the crush starting to form. 

“No attachments” he whispered before driving off towards the school. 

The second rule of the Morgenstern-Fairchild-Herondale-Garroway residence was no human attachments either. 

+++++++++

Sliding into homeroom just as the late bell rang had Jace smirking at himself. Slipping into the nearest empty seat he waited patiently for the teacher to begin and with a quirk of her eyebrow she looked down at the roster before back at Jace. “You must be one of the Jonathans” she stated matter of factly. “Herondale or Morgenstern?” Jace looked around spotting his brother in the back. Making eye contact he was about to make a snarky comment when Jonathan shook his head. They’d promised Luke they wouldn’t get expelled this time. 

“Herondale ma’am. You can call me Jace though, not even my mom calls me Jonathan.” The teacher looked at him, no doubt eyeing the leather jacket and the helmet on his desk. 

“Well, Mr. Herondale, please be sure that next time we leave all personal possessions that do not pertain to homeroom in your locker from here on out.” Jace nodded and tucked his helmet under his desk. “Now, since you and your brother are new here, you each will be receiving a first day buddy with someone who has similar classes. Mr. Lewis, you will work with Mr. Herondale, and Ms. Belcourt, would you be willing to help Mr. Morgenstern?” The dark haired girl looked Jonathan up and down before smirking and nodding. 

“Of course Mrs. Penhallow, I would be honoured” The bell rang and Jace grabbed his helmet from under his seat and was out the door in one swift move standing in the hall for whoever was this Mr. Lewis. Shortly a skinny brunet with large glasses appeared in front of him. 

“You must be Jace? I’m Simon, you can call me Simon or Si if you want, Jordan and Maia do at least. So where did you move from?” Jace listened to the boy shortly, his eyes constantly scanning the halls.

“Well, that depends on what you are really asking. Do you want my birth place or do you want the last place I lived? Because if we are talking birthplace I have no idea, though I think it was like Wyoming or Idaho or one of the Dakotas. If we are asking where I just moved from I just moved from Italy” Simon’s eyes went wide at the word Italy. 

“Like Italy Italy as in the country?” Jace rolled his eyes before returning to scanning. 

“Yes the country, now tell me this school can’t be that big, do you know a kid about our age a little over 6’3, brunet drives the loudest truck in the state?” Simon looked at Jace like he’d grown a third head. After some thinking he nodded a little reluctantly. 

“Alec? Um. Alec Lightwood” Simon supplied. “Alec doesn’t go to this school anymore.” Jace frowned and turned to Simon. 

“Did he graduate? I could have sworn he was our age, maybe a little younger.” 

“No no, he’s our age, he just… look it really isn’t my place to talk about it. It’s a pretty long and painful story and I really don’t want to spread rumours, he gets enough shit from the rest of the town… he doesn’t need it from the new people too.” Jace looked at Simon confused. 

“I just wondered who he was, we live practically across the street from each other.” 

“You moved into the old Carstair’s place?” Simon asked. 

“I guess? This really is a one horse town isn’t it?” Simon threw a hand over Jace’s shoulders before gingerly taking it off at the glare Jace threw him. 

“Just you wait, the longer you’re here the smaller it gets.” 

++++++++

It was Jace’s study period when he finally got access to the internet. Checking around to make sure no teachers were watching, Jace quietly pulled out his phone and typed in Alec’s name. He didn’t know why he was so intrigued about him, but he couldn’t help it. After just a few seconds hundreds of clips popped up of the star receiver Alec Lightwood clicking on one of the articles that seemed to be the most recent, he frowned when he read the title “What happened to Alec Lightwood?” Reading quickly the article talked about how the receiver that was setting records didn’t even seem to be on the team last year, or on any team in the country. The golden boy of Idris just vanished. Hearing someone come up behind him he quickly closed his phone but it was too late. 

“So you figured out his name” Jonathan asked sullenly. “Alec Lightwood. You should stay away from him Jace. Raj and Camille say he killed his sister and another boy a year or so ago. Drug overdose or something. Guys like that? Guys that dropout of school and live alone at our age? They’re dangerous. Stay away from him Jace.” Without another word Jonathan stalked away from Jace back to the library stacks where he no doubt came from. 

Looking back down at his phone he picked it up. Did he really kill two people? Wouldn’t that have shown up on some sort of search? Typing in Alec’s name again he added anything he could think of, drugs, arrest, murder and nothing appeared, not even so much as an article with Alec Lightwood sister appeared. Closing his phone again Jace let out a frustrated huff as he heard the bell ring. Grabbing his helmet he stalked off towards his bike when he saw Jonathan and Clary walking towards Jonathan’s car. Giving them a brief wave he slid onto his bike and headed home. They’d be stuck in the traffic jam of leaving school for a while. The perks of having a bike. 

++++++++

As Jace pulled up to his house he noticed the brunet, Alec, sliding out of his truck. The other boy seemed to watch with appreciation as Jace got off his bike and took his helmet off. Placing it on the seat he walked over towards the apartments. “Nice bike you got there” Alec called leaning over the side of his truck. “That a Rebel?” Jace looked back at his bike as he heard Alec’s voice. It was different than he expected, softer, in a gentle way. 

“Yeah, got it last week. Parent’s bribe gift to get me to leave Italy.” Alec’s eyebrows shot up before recovering. 

“Italy?” Alec whistled softly. “That’s all it took to get you to come here?” Alec chuckled at his own joke before holding his hand over the middle of the truck as Jace reached to grab it. “Alec,” He stated. 

“Jace.” The blond replied. “So, I don’t mean to be rude, but how old are you exactly?” Alec quirked an eyebrow. 

“I’ll be 18 next month. You?” Jace smirked. 

“Turned 18 in January, forgive me for asking but why weren’t you in school today?” Alec laughed and shook his head. 

“No one’s told you yet?” Jace shook his head. “I got my GED the summer between my sophomore and Junior year when I was sixteen.” Alec replied. “I’m surprised honestly, Who’d they pair you with?” He asked. “For new person buddy.” Jace smiled. 

“Simon Lewis.” Alec let out a groan. 

“Oh boy, yeah I’m really surprised you didn’t hear everything then. He doesn’t know when to shut up.” Jace frowned and looked at Alec, Simon? Simon Lewis? He thought about it for a second. With the exception of the Alec topic Jace guessed Simon talked more than the average human. After living with Clary for almost 15 years he must be used to the incessant chattering. 

“He said it wasn’t his story, whatever that means. But he did give me your name.” Alec shook his head, as the brunet looked down Jace could see Alec’s spine peak through the back of his shirt ever so slightly, and his concern almost caused him to miss the little smile that appeared on the younger male’s face. Jace could have sworn that he heard him mutter Izzy before Alec looked back at him. 

“Well, maybe that’s a story for another day.”  _ It’s a long and painful story  _ Jace remembered Simon saying. 

“Well, whenever you’re ready to tell it, I’ll be willing to listen.” Alec blushed and opened his mouth when Jace’s name was called out. 

“Jace! Jace!!! Come on dinner’s ready” Jonathan called out from the house. Letting out a large groan Jace looked back at Alec. 

“You wanna come over for dinner?” He asked Alec looked at him suprprised for a second before shaking his head.

“Trust me when I say that you shouldn’t want me around, your parents definitely wouldn’t.” Clearing his throat Alec grabbed the small back from the bed of his truck before meeting Jace’s eye again. “I’ll talk to you later.” Jace nodded and waved before jogging back over to his house. Slipping past Jonathan he sat down at the table and waited for the rest of the family to join him. 

++++++++

When Jonathan was sure that Jace was in the house he stepped off the front porch and towards the shithole house. “Lightwood” He called his walk turning into a march. When Alec turned to Jace’s brother he was pushed onto the ground. “Stay away from my brother Lightwood. If you don’t I’ll have to start a victim list of my own.” Without waiting for a reply Jonathan stalked back to his house, a surprised and confused Alec in his wake. 

  
  
  



	2. About the Attachment Thing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of child abuse, death, and drug use are in this chapter. Everything is in the past though nothing in the present

As August bled into September Jace glared as he watched Alec come to and from work. The teen hadn’t spoken to him in nearly a month. Had he done something wrong? Was he just being polite in the first place? The lack of a definitive answer was currently driving the blond insane. Looking down at his phone he cursed when he realised he needed to be at school in ten minutes. Throwing his helmet on he rode to school as he watched Alec’s truck make a right towards what Jace could only assume was his job. 

Sliding into homeroom once again Jace threw himself into his desk and looked over to Simon. Si was a decent person, he’d proved to be more loyal than Camille had been to his brother. Looking over at the nerdy teen he sighed. “Alec still refuses to talk to me, even though I give him ample opportunity every day! He won’t even look at me. Did I say something wrong? I don’t… I don’t think I did?” The bell for the end of homeroom came and Simon looked over at Jace. 

“Alec…He didn’t always used to be the way he is now.” Simon said sadly. “I think he’s just scared of living.” Simon thought back to when he and Alec were little. “He used to be my best friend…. still is a little bit.” He started as they walked to chemistry. 

_Eight Years Ago._

_Alec laughed as he and his sister Izzy chased the smallest boy around the playground. School had been out for two hours and Simon usually walked home by now, but Alec’s mom still hadn’t picked him up. Looking down at the watch he got for his birthday Simon turned to Alec._

_“It’s getting late” he started. “Do you wanna come over for dinner? We can all hang out and I can show you the new video games I just got!” Alec looked down at the phone his mother had given him. Slowly pushing a few buttons Alec left a sweet message to his mother giving her Simon’s address and before hanging up._

_“Would your mom mind?” Alec asked, looking between Simon and Izzy. Simon shook his head._

_“We always make enough food to feed an army. Even with your huge appetite there’ll be extras I promise.”_

_Alec, Simon, and Izzy made their way to Simon’s house, Simon and Alec talking animatedly until they arrived._

_After a few hours Alec and Izzy had arrived Alec’s mother showed up, apologising profusely to Simon’s mother._

_“Anytime! Honestly, they’re sweet children and always welcome here._

“We would have sleepovers almost every weekend. I don’t think his parents were around much, and where ever Alec went, Izzy was sure to follow. When he first got his car, it was a Camaro, he would always make sure that he got here in time to take me to school, but we really don’t talk much anymore.” Jace quirked an eyebrow. “It’s just a little hard to talk to him after Izzy died. I had lost my girlfriend, he’d lost his sister, and we’d both lost one of our best friends. I really don’t think either of us were in any situation to help each other and now? Now it’s just too late.” Jace shook his head slowly, taking in everything that Simon had told him. 

“It’s never too late Si, never.” 

++++++++++

When Jace had a second he pulled out his phone and did a quick search on Izzy Lightwood. Unlike last time article after article poured through the results. Clicking on the first one he looked at the title sadly. “Two dead in horrific Car Crash” Reading through the article Jace found himself frowning more and more as he read it. Izzy was thought to have cocaine in her system, so much so that she crashed the car. Looking at the picture of the wrecked car he frowned. Did they both have Camaros? Shaking his head he finished the article noting the second victim was named Magnus Bane. The same age as Izzy and Alec.

A car crash was a horrible thing, especially since Izzy was apparently impaired, but why would people think Alec killed them? Did he force Izzy to drive? Did he force her to take the drugs? From the article it seems like Alec wasn’t there… Why would anyone blame him for her death? Hearing the end of day bell ring he quickly tossed his phone in his pocket before rushing out the door. He wanted to catch Alec before he left for his evening shift. 

+++++++++++

Without even pretending to go home Jace drove his bike straight to Alec’s truck as the brunet got out of his truck and sighed, a look of defeat crossed his face and in a way that shouldn’t be possible Alec curled into himself. Getting off his bike Jace ripped the helmet off his head, eyes never leaving Alec’s. 

“So you have been avoiding me” He stated, it wasn’t a question and Alec knew that Jace already had the answer, there was no point in lying now. 

“I’m just doing what your brother asked of me.” Alec replied crossing his arms over his chest, a usual act of defiance seemed to make the tall teen even smaller if that was possible. Anger flashed through Jace’s eyes and Alec almost took a step back but stayed in the smallest act of defiance, or maybe acceptance. Instead Jace threw a look over at his house where Jonathan was watching from the driveway as Clary shuffled to get her stuff out of the car. 

“Jonathan doesn’t control me, my actions, or my friends.” Jace said loudly enough that he knew Jonathan heard it. “He is my older brother, and I love him, but he is not me and he does not get to speak for me.” Turning back to Alec he let his voice drop back to a normal tone. 

To most, Alec’s stance was guarded but fairly relaxed. It was only the few years he dealt with Valentine did Jace know what that stance really was, protection. Alec could easily raise his hands over his head from this position, he could also easily block any blows to his stomach. _What are you afraid of?_ Jace wondered. 

“Look. I don’t give a shit about what my brother said…. I enjoyed the time we spent together and I would like to continue enjoying time together. Now if you don’t want to continue to hang out then that’s cool that’s **your** choice, but don’t listen to my asshole of a brother.” Alec looked past Jace to Jonathan and nodded. 

“Yeah.. I’d.. I’d like that… Um.. I have to” Alec pointed towards his apartment. “I gotta get home and get to bed. I have a full night shift tonight.” Jace looked at him concerned. 

“Didn’t you just get off?” Jace asked softly, Alec nodded before wrapping his arms around himself again. 

“Yeah… This is my second job. It’s only twice a week, three times during the holidays but it puts food on the table so.” Jace nodded wanting nothing more than to reach out and pull Alec into what looked like a much needed hug. 

“Yeah yeah go I understand. I’ll see you soon?” Alec nodded and grabbed his bag from the back of his truck before walking the short path up to the apartments and down into the basement apartment. When Alec was safely in his house Jace turned back to his own Walking his bike back to their driveway he glared at Jonathan who was still standing there staring at the place where Alec once was. 

“He’s not a bad guy Jonathan… If you spent five minutes with him you’d know.” Jonathan broke his glare and looked over at Jace his eyes softening. 

“He killed people Jace.” Jace shook his head. 

“They died in a car accident.. She was on coke, he wasn’t even in the car.” Jace spat tossing his phone with the article up. “Your friends are just spreading rumours about something they know nothing about.” This time it was Jonathan’s turn to disagree, shaking his head he handed the phone back to him. 

“Who do you think gave her the cocaine Jace?” Jace looked down at the phone again. 

“I don’t care… a mistake doesn’t mean a bad person.” Letting out a deep sigh Jonathan stepped closer to Jace wrapping him in a brief hug. 

“No mistakes doesn’t mean a good person either.” He whispered before pulling away. “Come on, I’m sure mom’s got dinner waiting for us.” He said nudging Jace towards the door. “Loser has to do dishes” Jonathan called before sprinting towards the door. Knowing he was going to lose Jace shook his head a small smile on his face.

“Cheater has to put the dishes away!” Following Jonathan in he frowned when he saw Luke, Clary, and Jocelyn already at the table. Checking his phone quickly he realised it was only 4:30. Then it hit him. “We’re moving again aren’t we?” 

Luke looked shocked before he shook his head. “Come on sit down, we aren’t moving, but there are a few changes coming, and we should discuss them as a family.” Jace slowly slid into his seat as he looked over to Jonathan concerned. The redhead glanced at Luke and Jocelyn before shaking his head. They weren’t lying according to Jonathan, they really weren’t moving.

Taking a couple pieces of bread and grabbing some of the bacon he looked expectantly at Luke waiting for him to begin. When he didn’t Jace rolled his eyes.

“Will you please just tell us what’s going on so we can at least prepare for it.” Jace said after a second. Luke looked at Jocelyn before looking at each of the kids. 

“Well, as you guys know it’s getting time for me to reenlist again.” Luke said matter of factly. The kids nodded. It wasn’t something they weren’t used to. Every few years Luke would reenlist and the moving game would begin again. “This time however, I will be retiring.” Jace stopped his hand as he heard the news. Not reenlisting? He was retiring? Looking up at Luke he paused. 

“What are you going to do?” He asked. Luke smiled and grabbed Jocelyn’s hand. 

“Well, I was talking to the sheriff out here today and they really need some men out here. It’s quiet, and all the young guys want someplace with action. So I’m gonna go through the academy and we will make it work.” Jace nodded looking down at his sandwhich. 

“Congrats Luke, I’m really happy for you.” Jace said honestly. “When do you start?” Luke waived his hand as he began to eat. 

“Not till January, I’ll be done next month with the Army, I figured a few months off wouldn’t hurt anyone.” Jace nodded as he turned back to eating his food. “But enough about me how was your days kids?” Clary began chattering endlessly as Jace thought back to Alec, he’d be leaving for work in the next hour or so. How he could do that after working a full shift during a day, he had to be tired. Jace was zoned out thinking of Alec when he heard his own name. 

“Jace is hanging out with a criminal” Jonathan stated causing Jace to snap out of it. “The kid across the street? He killed his sibling and another person.” Jace’s face turned red with anger and he really wanted to do nothing but punch the living daylights out of his brother. 

“He didn’t kill them! He had nothing to do with the car accident! Simon’s right he does get a lot of shit for no reason.” Standing up Jace made a move to leave when Jocelyn spoke up. 

“Everyone sit down and be quiet” She commanded. When everyone had listened she looked at Jonathan. 

“If he had anything to do with their deaths he would be in jail right now Jonathan, I wouldn’t be spreading rumours unless you knew the truth.” Turning her attention to Jace she continued. “And Jace, invite the kid over, You’ve never mentioned a friend before.” She looked at him cautiously as she tore some lettuce off the head. It wasn’t a secret in the family that Jace wasn’t straight. They’d caught him with both girls and guys throughout the years, but Jace made a point to never mention them. To never bring them home. Rule number two. No human attachments. 

Jace shrugged and looked at Luke and his mother warily before glancing back down at his plate. “Maybe… maybe it’s time I do?” 

+++++++++

The next day Jace walked over to Alec’s parking spot. It was 3:30 and Alec should be home any minute. Sure enough as soon as the thought had left his head he heard the telltale sign of Alec’s truck rumbling down the street. Jace moved out of the way slightly so Alec could pull in before taking a step up on the barrier and waiting for Alec to get out. It didn’t take him long and soon the two found themselves face to face again. 

“Hey.” Alec said softly as he grabbed the bag out of the bed. “You look stressed out, what’s going on?” Jace looked over Alec as he shook his head. The boy had almost no fat on him at all, thin corded muscles wrapped around his large frame giving him a nice build, even if he could use to gain a few pounds. 

“My mom wants you to come over for dinner tonight.” Jace started. While she didn’t necessarily say dinner Jace couldn’t bare to keep him from eating their food, not when they always had leftovers. Alec froze looking at Jace. 

“Um… I don’t.,.. I don’t know if that’s a good idea, especially with your brother and..”

“My mother put my brother in place last night at dinner.” Jace interrupted. “My father may be in the military, but it’s my mom that runs the house. Besides, you’re the first person I’ve ever told their name so they might think I’ve made you up if you don’t come.” Alec laughed slightly before looking up through his eyelashes. 

“You’ve never brought a friend home before?” Jace shook his head.

“No I have, but not with the intention of them finding them. Usually it’s them walking in on the most inopportune moments actually.” Alec chuckled a bit. 

“No seriously… not even when you were little?” Jace thought back to the first few years with Luke. They had just escaped the brutality that was Valentine Morgenstern when Luke came into their lives. Clary was still a baby, just a few months old, Jace and Jonathan were trying to figure out how to cope with the abuse they suffered. 

“I didn’t really have friends growing up.” Jace said softly, looking into Alec’s eyes he stepped forward off the barrier and onto the gravel just a few steps away from Alec. “We moved almost every year once we met Luke, the first couple of years I couldn’t… I wouldn’t talk to anyone that wasn’t my brother or my baby sister, By the time I had… healed enough to find a friend we had moved so much I didn’t see the point. So I just didn’t try.” 

Alec nodded watching Jace with intensity. “So why me?” He asked after a moment. “Trust me when I say I’m nothing special, ask almost anyone in this town and they’ll agree” Jace took another step. His heart was beating out of his chest and the voice in his head was yelling at him to run but he bit his lip and forced his foot to move another step. 

“I wish I could tell you.” He started. “I don’t know what drew me to you initially, it could have been the way your hair moves in the wind, or maybe that small smile that you try to hide every time you can’t control it. The way your eyes light up when you can control it. I’m not sure, but I know that there’s something here.” Alec’s cheeks burned bright pink as he awkwardly took a half step back. 

“I think you’re mistaken Jace I don’t-“ 

“Do you… Look I’m sorry if friendship was honestly the only thing you sought from me, I thought that you… I thought I got a vibe but I didn’t mean-“ 

“No! No, you’re not… you’re not wrong in that assumption. I just… I haven’t dated since my ex died and I just.. I don’t feel like I deserve to be happy just yet.” Jace’s heart was pounding. Alec wasn’t rejecting him, but he wasn’t saying yes either. Gnawing at the inside of his cheek Jace took another step forward only inches apart from the taller male. Looking up into Alec’s eyes Jace took one of the brunet’s hands holding it gently. The hands were calloused, hard from working all day in manual labour. But they were Alec’s, and that’s all that really mattered to Jace. 

“You’re wrong.” Jace announced. “He would want you to be happy.” Alec quirked an eyebrow a bit as Jace continued. “He would… Wouldn’t you want the same for him?” Alec nodded before breaking their eye contact to look down at their joined hands. “I know I’m not him, and I don’t even really know who he is or was, but I see you Alec. You try to make yourself so invisible when you were designed to sparkle in the sun. I see the flinches and the pauses when something happens, and I know what it means because I used to be there too. Hell, every night I’m still there. But you deserve to be happy, to feel content and most of all to feel loved.” Pulling the hand up to his lips Jace kissed each one of the scarred knuckles softly. “Let me at least try to show you that. Go on a date with me, let me show you how you could feel.” Alec watched Jace, when he was finished he slowly moved his hand so that he could intertwine their fingers together. 

“Okay” He whispered, his voice gruff. Clearing his throat out he tried again. “Okay.” This time it was louder, more sure of itself but still questioning, not quite believing it’s true. Jace smiled brightly before kissing Alec’s hand again. 

“Come on, we can sit on the porch where it’s more comfortable until dinner is ready.” The blond pulled gently as he walked towards the house. He made sure he kept his eyes on Alec to judge his reactions. He didn’t quite know his full past yet, but it was okay he had time. When they finally got to the swing Jace flung himself down and pulled Alec with him. It surprised him a little with just how easy it was for Jace to pull him. When Alec was comfortable Jace smirked. 

“So tell me.. favourite tv show as a kid.” 

++++++++++

Jonathan watched from the window as Jace and Alec laid on the swing, hand intertwined talking about everything and absolutely nothing. The anger on his face was obvious and in his rage he barely heard his mother approach before she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. “You can’t always protect him Jonathan.” She started. “You should be happy he’s adjusting. He never made friends as easy as you did.” Jonathan held Jocelyn’s arm in an attempt to hug her back, the anger slowly leaving his body. 

“I just don’t want this guy to hurt him mom. Like really hurt him.” Jocelyn nodded before stepping away and looking out the window with her son. 

“Well, Jace is 18 now and he’s had a rough time. If this is the one he wants to give his heart to, we will just have to let him. Now come on and help me finish up dinner, let’s give your brother some peace.” Pulling Jonathan from the window Jocelyn lead him towards the kitchen, looking back at the two boys on the porch with nothing but hope and love.


	3. Jace Really Sucks With No Attraction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mentions of Child abuse, death, and drug use in this chapter. Two more to go!

That weekend Jace took a look at his closet as he decided just what the fuck he was going to wear. It was still mid-September, hot during the day but as the sun set a chill set over Idris, leaving it too cold to be without at least a sweatshirt. Grabbing his beanie and his leather jacket he decided to go with just a plain black t-shirt. Looking out his little window facing the street he saw Alec standing in a t-shirt and no jacket in sight. Grabbing his old Army Sweatshirt he slung it over his shoulder and grabbed both his and his spare helmet before slipping his boots on and running up the stairs. 

When he got to the top he stopped at the sight of the entire family staring at him. He had his hair done, was wearing jeans without holes in them, and for the first time in his life he saw Luke’s jaw drop. After a second Luke cleared his throat and nodded towards Jace. 

“You look good son.” He said awkwardly. Jace looked down at his clothes to make sure he wasn’t being sarcastic before smiling softly.

“Thanks Luke. I uh… I’ll be back by curfew.” He said as he walked towards the door. Pausing he turned back to the family. “What time is curfew exactly? I’m not going to lie, I never really paid attention before.” Jocelyn and Luke exchanged another look before laughing softly. 

“Let’s just say 1am and no drinking?” Jocelyn said causing Jace to smile as Jonathan frowned. 

“My curfew is always 11!” Jocelyn looked at her son knowingly. 

“You also have set multiple buildings on fire…” She retorted 

“They were abandoned! And it was an accident!” He yelled, causing the entire family to laugh except Jonathan. 

“I’m sure I’ll be back well before 1. I’m pretty sure Alec has to work tomorrow morning and he needs his sleep. Anyway night guys!” Walking out of the house he smiled as he saw Alec clearly talking to himself. Walking towards him he made sure to kick up some rocks, just in case Alec didn’t hear him coming up. It seemed to have worked as Alec’s head snapped around and his conversation ceased as he shook up a little straighter and a dorky smile slipped onto his face.

“Hey” Alec said softly as he tried to keep moving without making it obvious. The fall night air was cool against his skin. “So what are we doing anyway?” Jace took off his jacket and handed it over to Alec who looked at it confused. 

“You’re freezing” He said softly. When Alec still didn’t take the jacket Jace sighed. “We’re going somewhere and we have to take the bike so please put it on.” Alec reluctantly slipped it on causing Jace to hold back a groan. “That is definitely not fair.” Alec shot Jace a questioning glance as Jace threw the sweatshirt on over his shirt. “You cannot look that good in my jacket because I love that jacket, but it looks way better on you.” Jace smiled as Alec blushed.

Not wanting to be late Jace gingerly took Alec’s hand and led him towards his bike. As they walked up the driveway Alec chuckled. “You still haven’t told me where we’re going?” Jace handed over one of the helmets to Alec. 

“What’s the fun in giving everything away?” Throwing his own helmet on he started up the bike and looked back at Alec. “Hold on tight.” He warned before backing out and taking off down the street. They rode down the main road and out onto the highway, it didn’t take long till the street lights disappeared and soon they were in the woods. It didn’t take too long to get to their destination, a small restaurant on the outskirts of the next town. Taki’s was one of the first places Jace found when he went exploring the area. The small diner was technically in Alicante,, but it served way better coffee than the only diner in Idris. 

“Taki’s? I haven’t been here in… ages.” Alec said as they got off the bike. Walking to the door Jace made sure to open it for Alec who blushed profusely. Sitting at the first available seat Jace looked down at the menu. 

“It’s pretty good. Better than that one diner in Idris. Too many future frat football boys” Alec laughed as he grabbed a straw and took the paper off. Keeping a little bit of it on he shot it at Jace who laughed. 

“I’ll have you know I used to be one of those future frat boys.” Alec said with a fake huff. “They still following Raj everywhere?” Jace nodded as he observed Alec. 

“I refuse to believe that you ever belonged to that population of human being” Jace started. It was Alec’s turn to laugh and Jace’s heart soared over the way Alec’s face lit up. 

“Well I hate to break it to you, but I was… two years of it. Set a couple of records my freshman year and everything just… spiralled from there.” Jace was about to open his mouth when Maia came up to take their orders. 

“Jace! Nice to see you back! And….” Maia’s voice trailed off as she saw Alec. Looking down at him in shock she shook herself out of it and put the smile back on her face. “Alec, I haven’t seen you in what? A year?. How are you?” Alec looked up at her awkwardly as he shifted in his seat. 

“I’m here.” He replied. Maia nodded in understanding as she looked at both of them before realizing what the situation was. 

“Oh this is okay, well usuals for both of you? I think we still make the Alec burger if you want it” Alec smiled brightly as he nodded. 

“That would be great thanks.” Once Maia was done writing she walked away leaving the two boys alone once again. 

“So… Homecoming is next weekend. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go to the game with me? And maybe to the dance?” Jace asked. “I know that you used to play football so it might be a little weird but my sister made the cheerleading team and it’s the first home game, and the dance. We don’t have to dance if you don’t want to I just promised Clary I’d go and she’s got a date with Simon.” Jace paused. “I know that’s weird I don’t want to think about it. Anyway, Jonathan’s going with this Lydia person and I don’t want to go alone, but I totally understand if it’s last minute and you can’t-“ Alec took Jace’s hand which caused Jace to jump looking into Alec’s eyes he stopped talking. 

“Of course.” He whispered. Jace’s eyes lit up as he smiled, amazed at how easily Alec gave in. Looking into the hazel eyes Jace bit his lip.  _ So much for no attachments _

+++++++++++++

The next weekend found Jace standing next to Clary and Jonathan. Clary was in a silver dress that stopped at her knees, Simon wearing a matching shirt, Jonathan wore a deep red shirt with a black tie and pants next to Lydia who wore a similar dress. Jace looked down at his own attire only to laugh, for him and Alec it didn’t really matter what color shirt and tie they wore, instead deciding to dress up in white dress shirts with no ties. Pulling the younger teen over to him he smiled for one last picture before the six of them all stepped away. 

“Okay kids, Clary you need to be home right after the dance. Any later than 10:30 you’re grounded.” Jocelyn said to her youngest. Clary rolled her eyes and Simon saluted poorly. Walking over to Jonathan she looked at Lydia. “11.” She said as Jonathan tried not to groan.

“Really?” He asked unamused. Jocelyn smiled softly. 

“Fine. 1am, but if the cops get called again you’re grounded till graduation.” Jonathan rolled his eyes as he grabbed Lydia’s hand and led her to the car. 

“It was one time four years ago!” He shouted as the door shut behind him. Simon grabbed Clary’s coat and help put it on her before he too led her to his car. Jace looked down at his mom as he waited to give her his curfew. Looking between Jace and Alec Jocelyn took their hands and put them together. 

“Have fun.. be safe, no drinking and driving, no drugs, and be home before we wake up.” Jace smiled and pressed a kiss to his mom’s cheek before leading Alec towards the bike. 

“Your mom is probably one of the nicest people I’ve ever met” Alec said as Jace held his hand tighter. 

“Yeah, she’s amazing. Come on, don’t want to be too late.” 

++++++++++++

As the two teens walked into the dance it was clear to see that Alec was still remembered. While no one quit dancing those near them did take a few steps aside to give them space. Sending out a death glare to anyone in their path Jace wrapped his arm about Alec’s waist and pulled him ever-so-slightly closer. “Come on, we’ll do a couple dances and then we can leave okay?” Jace said as he looked into Alec’s eyes. The brunet looked around nervously as Jace placed a hand on his cheek. “Hey, hey, what’s wrong?” Alec kept looking over Jace causing the older male to grab Alec’s neck gently forcing his head down slightly. “Hey… Alec. It’s just me what’s going on?” Alec finally focused on Jace’s mismatched eyes. 

“They never… They never knew” Alec whispered and Jace finally got why Alec was panicking. Even though the teen had been out of school for over a year, he still would have been a senior, these were still the kids he went to kindergarten with, and they never knew he was gay. Pulling Alec closer to him he tried to shield the younger male from the stares he knew they were getting. While Jace really didn’t care what his classmates thought of him, he didn’t want anyone to cause trouble for Alec. 

“Do you want to leave?” Jace asked and Alec shook his head. 

“No… I just… give me a second.” Jace nodded and made a move to pull away but was stopped by Alec’s surprisingly strong grip. “No… don’t go…” As Jace came back into Alec’s arms the taller male started to sway slowly. As Jace came closer he smiled up at Alec. 

“Babe?” Jace whispered softly. Alec looked into Jace’s eyes. “You do know this isn’t a slow song right?” Alec smiled softly as he moved his hands down to Jace’s hips. 

“Have I mentioned I never went to any of the dances when I went to school?” Jace threw his head back laughing and for a moment the rest of the world disappeared leaving only the two of them. Leaning up Jace placed a brief kiss on Alec’s lips before pulling back. He only got about an inch away before Alec’s lips were chasing his own. 

After a few minutes Alec pulled back and leaned his head against Jace’s. “Where did you come from?” Alec whispered. 

Jace smiled softly as he let out a soft “Italy”. Alec laughed softly as he carded his fingers through Jace’s hair. The song changed and Jace managed to catch a few people still staring at them. Sighing, he laced their fingers before leading Alec away from the dance floor. 

“Where’re we going?” Alec asked, pulling Jace back a bit. Jace nodded with his eyes towards the gawkers, Raj especially. 

“Do you wanna get out of here?” Alec nodded and the two grabbed their coats before dipping out into the night air. Seeing that Alec still didn’t bring a jacket Jace slipped his own over Alec’s shoulders causing the brunet to blush. “Let’s go.” 

  
  


++++++++++

As Jace drove down their street he skipped past his house and drove up next to Alec’s truck. Getting off the bike Alec looked at Jace awkwardly for a moment before looking back at the apartments. “So.. My apartment literally has nothing in it, but do you… do you want to come over?” Jace smiled softly before nodding and getting off his bike and tossing his helmet onto the seat he walked towards Alec’s outstretched hand and took it. 

Walking into Alec’s apartment was nothing like Jace expected, when Alec said he had nothing, he meant it. The basement apartment was more of a storm cellar in Jace’s opinion, it was tight and cramped with only one window facing the woods. A small folding chair sat next to the kitchen counters, a bed lay on the living room/ bedroom floor, a mattress and it’s box springs but no bed frame or couch in sight. 

Looking around a little bit more he noticed a small bathroom and an old 

TV with a DVD player hooked up. Turning his attention back to Alec Jace looked into his eyes. He went to talk but Alec stopped him. 

“I’m okay really… don’t really have any friends and the rent is about as cheap as I’m gonna get. It gets a little cold in the winter but I’ve managed.” The unspoken  _ so far  _ hung in the air as Jace knew there was no way someone could live like this forever. Guiding Jace to the bed Alec stripped his dress shirt off revealing a thin white t-shirt underneath. Grabbing a pair of pajama pants he looked down and took a pair of shorts instead. “Do you want to change?” Alec asked holding out the long pants. Jace smiled softly but shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be fine, I might take my dress shirt off though.” Alec nodded and slipped into the bathroom to change. When he was gone Jace quickly slipped his belt, shoes and dress shirt off, he still wanted to be somewhat comfortable. Alec came out dressed for bed and Jace moved over letting the brunet fall next to him. The two sat in silence for a moment, just enjoying each other’s presence before Jace turned to look at Alec. 

“What really happened?” Jace asked, how did the star football player end up in a studio apartment from hell waiting for it to end. Alec looked down at their connected hands and sighed. 

“I want you to still like me when this is over.” Alec whispered causing Jace to squeeze their hands. 

“I will.” Alec sighed and stared up at the ceiling, mentally counting the ceiling tiles. 

“When I was eight I showed promise in football.” Alec started his voice already littered with pain. “My dad… he saw a star, someone to bring pride to the Lightwood name. So I started joining every camp, every training, every league he could get me into, and it started to pay off. Freshman year I made the JV team with ease, but high school was a lot harder than middle school. On top of getting straight A’s my father demanded that I joined clubs as well as 20 hours a week on football. I was starting to run out of hours in the day. So one of the seniors, he offered me some Adderall, and it worked for a while, but I needed more. The more I succeeded in the more my father pushed me. And any resistance, any failure, resulted in beatings that would leave me in pain for days. Izzy, we were twins, inseparable from the first day. She got more pressure from mom than I did, but she was daddy’s little girl. She would always clean me up after, tell me I should say something, but what was I supposed to say? I was 15, I barely knew anything about the world.” Jace took a moment to squeeze Alec’s hand, letting him know he was there and listening without interrupting. 

“When sophomore year rolled around I made Varsity, dad kept talking about how the scouts were going to love me and how I would restore the Lightwood name, but dsecretly I had been talking to this guy from Brooklyn. He was the first person I told I was gay to after Izzy. Suddenly on top of practices, school work, the pressure to be the absolute best in everything, I had a huge secret that I couldn’t let anyone know. The pressure just kept piling up and the stress to be perfect got to be too much, and when the guy that sold me the adderall asked if I wanted anything stronger, I said yes and he gave me the cocaine. Izzy was supposed to transport a bunch of the cheerleading uniforms to the school after getting them repaired and asked if she could borrow my car since hers didn’t have much trunk room. I agreed if she promised to pick Magnus up. He was coming up to spend the weekend with me and i guess my parents weren’t happy with it. Since Izzy was borrowing my car, she offered just to pick him up. I guess the train was running late or something but she had to go in and during that time someone cut the brakes to my car. They made it three blocks before the brake fluid ran out. They both were killed instantly.” 

Jace stared at Alec as he told the story. “Wait.. I thought she was high? That’s at least what the paper said.” Alec nodded squeezing Jace’s hand. 

“That’s because that’s what my parents wanted everyone to believe. The assistant district attorney couldn’t tell the world that she tried to murder her son and his boyfriend for being gay.” Alec replied. “They didn’t realise that we had switched cars, when they did they paid off a whole bunch of people so it looked like it was my sister’s fault. She did the drugs my parents found in my bedroom. She got the cops to look the other way at the cut brakes. And meanwhile the beatings got worse, and Izzy wasn’t there to heal me. When word got around that Izzy had apparently died because she had coke in her system the guy that sold it to me told everyone it was my fault, that I had to have given it to her. And the town believed him.” 

By this point Jace was a bottle of mixed emotions. He wanted to protect Alec, but how could he protect someone that was already so strong? After a few moments he waited until he was sure Alec was done. “Why didn’t you tell the police the truth? There had to be one that would believe you.” Alec sighed looking away from the ceiling for the first time and into Jace’s eyes. 

“I waited till the beatings got to their worst, when almost every inch of me was covered with bruises and I took pictures. I took pictures of my car too, and the cut brake lines gave them to Simon in a thumb drive in case something did happen to me. I had just lost everyone dear to me, and I just wanted peace. I made a deal with them. I wouldn’t tell the truth about what I knew with Izzy, and I wouldn’t send them to Jail for child abuse if they let me go. They agreed to emancipate me as long as I swore never to talk to them again. I took that deal and I ran. That summer I got my GED and started working and I just fell into this routine, deep down.” Alec took a deep breath. “Deep down I knew I wouldn’t last long, still don’t think I will, but at least this is my choice. And at least I met you.” 

Jace turned and wrapped his arms around Alec allowing the younger male to curl into his chest, to feel safe and protected. “Nothing’s happening to you.” Jace whispered. “I promise.” 

After a few moments Alec pulled back a little and Jace took a deep breath. “My dad hit me too. Well, my adopted dad. Technically I’m not related to anyone in that household.” Jace whispered. “Jocelyn, or mom, she was my birth mother’s best friend. When she found out about my mom’s death she took me in, even though she had a 2 month old Jonathan at the time. We were practically twins… My adopted father, Valentine, he was a piece of shit. Thought that love was a weakness, and would do anything to beat it out of Jonathan and me. When mom found out what he was doing with us she took us and ran, had him arrested, changed her name, and met Luke a year later. The rest really was history.” Closing his eyes a sense of comfort and sleepiness fell over Jace. Leaning into Alec’s chest the brunet did the same and Jace relaxed to the sound of Alec’s breathing, he’d just keep his eyes closed for a moment, enjoying the feeling of being near Alec. As he drifted off to sleep he felt Alec’s hand intertwine with his own, and something told him the nightmares wouldn’t appear tonight. 


	4. Maybe Attachment isn’t THAT Bad

Jace awoke to a loud banging on the door. Getting up quickly Alec made sure to check who it was before opening it. Once the door was open Jonathan stormed into the apartment, murder on his mind, however when he saw his little brother looking up at him perfectly safe he froze. Looking around caused Jonathan to realise how cold it was, how even with the temperatures dropping Alec was only wearing a thin T-shirt. The longer Jonathan stood there, the less angry he got. Maybe Jace was right, while dinghy it wasn’t dirty, everything was nice and clean. 

“Jonathan” Jace said, breaking through the silence. “Jonathan I’m fine we fell asleep talking last night. Nothing happened. I’ll deal with the consequences in a minute just let me say goodbye to Alec?” With a slight huff Jonathan nodded, mind still reeling over what he saw in the apartment. As he turned to move he locked eyes with the tall brunet. He looked scared, he looked hurt, but most importantly he looked frail. Jonathan observed bones slightly poking out of his skin. Alec was way too skinny for a kid his size. As Jonathan walked out of the apartment he tried his best to soften his gaze for the boy, but Alec wasn’t looking at him. Instead, he turned his eyes to Jace and the fear and pain disappeared from his face. 

“I’ll be right outside. Mom and Luke are not happy in the slightest with you. You’ve never missed curfew before” Jace tore his eyes from Alec’s for a second to laugh. 

“I’ve never needed a curfew before” He responded before turning his full attention back to Alec. “I’ll be back as soon as I can okay?” Alec nodded and kissed his forehead quickly before pushing him over to the door. 

“I’ll be fine. Go deal with your mom and Luke.” Jace smiled and walked out of the small apartment. As the door closed Jace’s smile fell slightly and he turned to his brother. 

“Jonathan… Please nothing happened last night I promise.” Jonathan held up a hand and looked at Jace. 

“I’m not mad… anymore. Maybe. Maybe I did judge him too harshly.” Jonathan started. “He looks at you like you hung the moon.” He said after a second. Jace smiled and looked back at the old house. 

“I think I look at him the same way.” Jace replied. Opening the door to their house Jace was met immediately by his mother and Luke sitting at the table. Clearing his throat Jace looked over at Jonathan who patted his shoulder. “Wish me luck” He said under his breath. Jonathan let a soft smile through as he patted Jace’s shoulder.

“Jace” Jocelyn started as Jace sat down in front of them. “Where have you been?” She asked. Before he could respond Jonathan cut in. 

“I found him at Alec’s, fully clothed. It looked like they fell asleep.” He began. “Luke 

Would you mind?” Jonathan pointed towards the study and Luke glanced at Jocelyn who nodded. Getting up Luke and Jonathan gave Jocelyn and Jace some space, leaving just the two of them. 

“Jace, what is going on? This isn’t like you! Staying out all night at someone else’s house without calling or texting or even a smoke signal would have been nice.” Jace looked down at his hands. 

“We didn’t mean to mom… Alec… Alec needs help. His apartment is so bare, he doesn’t even have a table and chairs, let alone enough food for him to eat regularly, and yet he’s so kind, he wanted to give me his sleep pants and wear shorts but I wouldn’t take them. His…” Jace sighed. Alec had told him that information in confidence, could he really break it? “Alec is like me Mom… but his mom didn’t protect him. His mom didn’t care.” Without saying anything Jocelyn’s eyes grew wide and realisation set in. She opened her mouth to speak but Luke beat her to it. 

“I think Jocelyn, maybe we should have a conversation with Alec” he stated. Jocelyn looked at her husband and smiled softly, knowing exactly what he wanted to do. 

+++++++++

After Jace had left Alec sat on the bed quietly arms wrapped around his legs, staring at the door. He knew he’d fucked up. Jace had a family that cared, he had a brother and a mom and a dad even if he didn’t call him that. He shouldn’t have been falling in love with someone like that. He shouldn’t be falling in love with anyone. Not with the way his life was going. His stomach rumbled and he placed a hand to it. He didn’t have anything to feed himself anyway. As he was about to get up to get some water he heard a soft knock on the door. Opening it quickly he froze when he found Jocelyn and Luke Greymark on the other side. 

“Hey Alec” Luke began. “Can we come in?” Alec took a step to the side and the fear dissipated the second he saw Jace behind them. Pulling the blond into a hug Alec found himself in a tight embrace. 

“Give them a shot” He heard Jace whisper before the blond pulled back and interlaced their fingers. Turning back to the two adults Alec watched as Jocelyn and Luke took in his little place. 

“You can’t keep living here.” Jocelyn said in surprise. “It’s so cold! Don’t you have heating?” Alec blushed and looked down. 

“Can’t afford the heating bill in the winter so I usually just wear a blanket everywhere.” Luke shook his head and opened one of the cabinets that was empty. 

“And food?” Alec blushed again. 

“I usually grab enough for dinner at work, but it’s kind of getting into the slow season, with the exception of oil changes.” 

“Jocelyn is right Alec, you can’t stay here.” Alec crossed an arm around his chest defensively, not letting go of Jace.

“Well I don’t really have much of a choice.” Alec said defiantly, “I don’t have anywhere else to go.” Luke looked at Jocelyn and the two had a brief conversation without a single word being spoken. 

“You’ll live with us.” Luke stated. “You can live in the basement with Jace, you won’t survive the winter in here Alec.” Jace looked at the brunet who had completely curled into himself. Pulling him close the blond whispered in his ear. 

“Do it, please Alec, don’t stay here.” Sighing Alec leaned his head against Jace’s causing Luke and Jocelyn to look at each other. This wasn’t something that was a normal high school fling, and while the boys couldn’t see it, Jocelyn and Luke definitely could. After a few moments Alec pulled away, unshed tears in his eyes. 

“Okay” he whispered. “Okay, I need help.” 

+++++++++

September blurred into October which passed to November and as Alec adjusted to life in the Morgenstern-Fairchild-Herondale-Garroway house the family began to see positive changes from both Alec and Jace. Alec had gained weight, enough that his spine didn’t creep out from his skin, that his wrists actually had some protection, and his face filled out just slightly. If anyone had told Jace that Alec could get more handsome, Jace would have told them to stop lying, and he would have been wrong. 

As Christmas drew near Alec kept working, only his mechanic while Jace was in school, After he would get off Luke, Alec, and Jace would work on scholarships for their freshman year of college. Both Alec and Jace had decided on the state school just a few towns away, not wanting to leave their family. Jonathan, however, had applied and accepted his offer to Princeton, full scholarship. It was hard, balancing living and dating within the same household, but Jace and Alec made it work, because they wanted to, because for the first time in his life Jace had someone worth getting attached to. 

Looking up at his boyfriend he smiled softly as he tried to wrap the small presents he had saved up for. Christmas was next week and it would be the first they were spending together. “I love you.” Jace said softly after Alec stuck his tongue out in concentration. This caused the younger man to freeze before staring at his boyfriend. Jace was concerned that Alec wasn’t ready but after a few seconds the characteristic dopey smile appeared on his boyfriend’s face. 

“I love you too Jace.” He whispered. Looking at the clock that showed it was past midnight Alec nodded towards the bed. Jace silently agreed and in what had become routine the two put their things away and curled up into bed, Jace resting his head on Alec’s chest. As Alec wrapped his arms around Jace he kissed his forehead and Jace couldn’t help but think. Maybe attachment wasn’t that bad after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the shorter chapter, it was really just to wrap everything up and get them to where they needed to be. Next chapter will be an epilogue taking place exactly 5 years after this chapter. Thank you all for going on this journey with me. I’ve never felt the need to write a story like this before and I hope you like it!


	5. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for going on this journey with me. I hope you find the ending as happy as I did!

FIVE YEARS LATER 

Jace walked through the halls, badge on full display as he sought out Alec’s classroom. As he walked through the halls students and teachers smiled at him. Alec had only been teaching at Alicante High since August but Alec and Jace had quickly made a name for themselves as the favourite teachers. Jace being the middle school Phys Ed teacher while Alec handled the freshman and Senior English classes. 

When both Alec and Jace decided to become teachers they agreed they had to work in the same district. Luckily, even though Alicante was still considered a small town, the principal and staff were extremely welcoming to the couple. Since it was Jace’s prep period he decided to join Alec like he did every day for the freshman English class. Without knocking Jace slipped in and sat in the back a book in his hand. Currently they were reading Great Expectations and Jace loved the different voices Alec put on for the kids. 

The past five years had been a challenge, but with love, patience, and a hell of a lot of therapy both Jace and Alec created a healthy relationship. Looking up from the book Jace smiled as Alec flashed him a wink before ending the chapter. 

“Okay class, so can anyone tell me why Pip doesn’t like Joe?” Many students raised their hands and Jace did too, holding up his own hand. When Alec called on a particularly shy freshman he listened to her answer happily before nodding. “Exactly!” Seeing a hand in the air Alec turned to see Jace’s still up. “Mr. Herondale do you have something to add?” Hopping down from his spot and walked towards the front of the room. 

“I do actually, but it doesn’t have anything to do with Great Expectations.” Alec quirked an eyebrow and looked to the door where Mr. Rey was standing outside. When Jace got close enough to Alec Jace looked away from the door muttering under his breath. 

“What are you doing Jace?” He asked. Jace smirked as he pulled out the book he’d been carrying all day. Holding it up it was an old worn out copy of To Kill a Mockingbird. Holding it up in the air he smiled and turned to face the classroom. 

“Don’t worry Lorenzo knows.” He started. “Who knows who I am?” He asked the class all raised their hands, even if it was strange for Mr. Herondale to actually talk during their class. 

“That doesn’t make me feel better.” Alec muttered. When a teen successfully called him Mr. Lightwood’s boyfriend, the class laughed and Alec blushed. Holding out the book he pointed to the teen. 

“Correct!” Turning to Alec he smiled softly. “See this book here is pretty special to me. This is the first book that Alec read to me outloud after we started dating. This is the exact book actually. Who wants Mr. Lightwood to read the first chapter of this book?” The class all cheered and Jace handed it over making sure that everything was still in place with his finger before doing so. As Alec rolled his eyes and opened the book Jace slipped down onto the ground on one knee. Meanwhile Alec stared shocked at the first page of the book where a simple silver band was taped carefully to chapter one. Moving his eyes from the page to Jace he looked at him confused. 

“From the first time you read me this book I knew I was going to spend the rest of my life with you. Over the past five years we’ve dealt with the best of the best and the worst of the worst and every day I’ve felt us grow closer and stronger and I’ve loved every minute of it. So Mr. Alexander Gideon Lightwood. Would you please make me even happier than I am now, and marry me?” The class broke out in a collective gasp as they waited for their teacher to answer. After a few seconds Alec chuckled and nodded. 

“Of course you idiot I would love to marry you.” Pulling Jace up he pulled him into a brief kiss as the blond slid the ring over his finger. “Now… get out of here. I have a lesson to teach.” Jace smiled happily as he slid his own ring over his finger. 

“Yes Sir Mr. Lightwood” Alec rolled his eyes again and pushed him away. 

“Soon to be Mr. Herondale.” Alec corrected. 

As Jace walked through the halls he saluted the Principal Lorenzo Rey who laughed and shook his head. Maybe… just maybe attachment is what makes life worth living. 


End file.
